


Love Over Easy

by hedgehogs_love_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogs_love_pie/pseuds/hedgehogs_love_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Dean are reunited with Cas he moves into the bunker with them. Sam begins to notice little habits and routines developed by the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Over Easy

It had been a month after the angels had fallen before the Winchester's found Castiel. They ran into him in a small town in Pennsylvania that wasn't even large enough to justify the one motel that occupied it. After finding Cas they brought him back to the bunker, where they had been living for the past three months. Over the past three months since Sam watched as Dean and Cas formed a routine. It didn't start as a big deal. Cas curious to learn a human skill, had Sam teach him the first one that came to mind; how to brew coffee. In his excitement Cas brewed a cup for Dean an placed it in front of him like a child showing a parent an art project. Dean happily accepted it and tossed Cas the newspaper he picked up at a near by minute mart.   
That was the start of it. It became an every day thing. Dean would wake up, go to the minute mart grab a newspaper for Cas, and come home to find Cas with a cup of coffee waiting for him. In the beginning stages of this routine Sam had made jokes, mainly when he would watch them exchange the sections with each other as they read. Truly he was just trying to push Dean's buttons. After a week it got old and the routine expanded. Dean started cooking. Sure, it was something Sam knew Dean was capable of, as well as being something that he secretly enjoyed to do; so that wasn't what surprised Sam. It was the normality in which Dean had began bringing things for Cas to try, that shocked the younger Winchester more than anything. Bringing out a spoon steaming with whatever "masterpiece" that he was making. Cas would look at it, and give Dean that tilted "I don't understand that reference stare;" this is always followed by Dean saying "Open your damn pie hole and try it." Cas opens his mouth and Dean does the stupid the spoon is airplane bit into Cas's mouth. Sometimes Cas would get right to the point in saying if he liked the dish or not, others he would smirk and make Dean guess.   
The next part of the routine branched from that in a way, Dean started insisting on homemade dinners instead of diner food. Sundays were the worst in terms of Dean's "happy homemaker" stance. He would go all out, going as far to make a salad and pie for desert. The first Sunday Dean did this, the first Sunday Sam saw his no rabbit food meat-loving brother toss a salad, Sam attempted a exorcism. Cas just sat at the table laughing and Kevin was mumbling something about Sam's mental health. So that's how it came to this. A bight sunny, Sunday morning with Sam sitting at the table with his brother and a fallen angel as Kevin worked on the tablet in his room. Sam was looking online for any leads on Metatron or a case whatever came first; Dean was reading the obituaries and Cas was reading the comics. Dean had made eggs and pancakes. Sam looked up in time to see his brother take a bite of eggs make a face that Sam has seen often enough to mean the food needs something and spot the salt shaker across the table next to Cas. Instead of grabbing it himself, Sam hears his brother ask, "Babe, can you pass me the salt?" As Sam tries his hardest not to laugh he looks between his quickly redding brother and the angel. Cas looks straight at Dean and with a smirk say "Sure, sweetheart." Causing Dean to turn a darker shade of red. With that Sam loses his ability to stay quiet and burst into a fit of laughter. "Shut up Sammy. " , is the only warning he receives before he is hit with a balled up news paper. As Cas gets up to leave he pecks a kiss on Dean's cheek and says "Sweetheart, I would love it if you made apple pie for desert tonight. It's my favorite. " Chuckling as his normally sarcastic brother is reduced to an awkward teenage girl, Sam can't help but think that the routine of the bunker was going to have a major change.


End file.
